bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Himawari Jaekuro-Banteki
Himawari is a child under the care of Shinra Kartikeya. Appearance Himawari is still but an infant and thus she is a pinkish shade. Her eyes are mostly gray but anyone that gets close enough can see a rim along the pupil and the outer edge of the iris that is slowly spreading. She has grown in her tuft of hair on her head. She is usually seen with a pacifier in her mouth and asleep most often. When she grows older Himawari will reach a full height of 6'4. She has pale skin and slim yet curvy figure like her mother had. Her eyes are normally deep green but they tend to change shades of green depending on the light, her mood, and other factors. Her hair will be snow white and will reach down to her knees. She only wears her shihakusho when she has to and is normally found in human world clothing, most notably a modified pair of jeans, Ace bandages that cover her entire upper torso area, her gantlets, and fourth of a jacket thingy. Personality Himawari is hot-headed and stubborn. She has a general distrust and just flat out problems of authority figures that aren't her "parents" or family, and even then she has some with those people based how she chooses to dress despite Levanin's and Shinra's constant disapproval. Once she warms up to someone she pretty nice overall unless someone gets on her bad side or does something wrong. Unless the person is a kid Himawari does not sugar coat anything. she will tell then that they fucked up and then rub lemon juice in it. Growing up at Xcution Himawari learned to accept all the races. She believes that it doesnt matter who or what a person is. It depends on how they act, which is how she judges everyone. In her eyes everyone starts at the same level and depending on their actions, and sometimes words, they can move up or down in her opinion. History Was born to Caomei Jaekuro and Higosha Banteki. After the mother died and the father was criminally sentenced, she and her twin brother were sent to live with Ryuuhei. Seeing that Ryuuhei was having problems watching them both, Levanin decided to take care of Himawari for him, but not without a fight from Yoru, and ends up taking her home to Xcution. Unfortunately, during the Battle of the Merged Worlds, Levanin was critically injured and ended up in a coma. Care of Himawari fell to Asanomoi Yuukari, her adoptive mother. She became close friends with many of the other children at Xcution manor including Sam, Hope, and her twin brother Kiui. Hope became her best friend and during Yuukari's bouts of depression, she often stayed at Alvaro's tower with Hope. Approximately five years after the battle, Higosha Banteki returned and started taking a more active parental role in Himawari's life. Zanpakuto Himawari doesn't have a manifestation of her zanpakuto in either soul or person form yet, but she does have a tenuous connection to her zanpakuto spirit in the form of an imaginary friend. Right now, she calls her zanpakuto spirit "Joe", which is short for the spirit's actual name Jyomuna (受皆). Category:Seireitei Category:Xcution Category:Shinigami